badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
PROOF THAT SLENDERMAN IS REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MUST READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PART 2: FURTHER FACTUAL EVIDENCE
Note: The spelling/grammar errors in this pasta are intentional. Please don't edit them out. Atfer the brilliant indusputable evidence I presented to u giyz in part 1, it apperes that some of you aren't convicned (which I have no fucking idea why). However, I need to convnice you other poeple that I'm not full of shit so hear's more evidence. I decided to walk in the same creepy-ass woods where I encauntered him before. Atfer walcking for like 20 years, (this is supposed to say "minutes". I misspelt it and im 2 lazy to hit "Backspace" on my keyboard) I discovered that same house I encountered in part 1!!!!!!!!!!!! Hoeweveweveevever, it changed since the last time I encountered it. All the windown were boarded up and there was dis huge metal lok on all doors. I coudln't get in! The woodin boards were too strong to break through so I loudly screamed "Fuck!". I was about to leave, but then I saw a cellar door which I didn't notice the first tmie I arrived here. I decided to open it to see if it would open because I needed to get it open and if I got it open, I could go inisde. The door opennned! I peed, oops, I meaned peered, down the stairs and there was darkness. I strated going down, but I couldn't see shit. I had to leave or else I could get lost down zare and trip over some shit on he ground. Luckily, a military aircraft conviennently happened to be blowing up right above me and a bunch of poeple were dying on it. A flasslight fell down and landed right next to me unharmed. Then, a military soldier fel doun right next to me and his head poped; causing hyper-realistic blood to spill everyware. Later I found outt that all 25 people on the aircraft inclusing this guy were killed. I decided to make good use of his bdoy (this is supposed to say "body" I misspelt somefing again and I am too lazy tyo hit backspace again). I tied sum rope to him, put him on a cart, and pushed him downstairs. I hanged onto the rope so I could pull him up. I heard some static downstairs and something was pulling him into the house. I tryd tto hold on to zuh rope but I lost it and he was sucked down zhare. I took the flashlight and decided to start headed down there. I saw the mans blud and a trail was left as he was beein dragged away. I followed the blood and it lead to the basement door. I tried opening it and it wouldn't budge. I tried again. It didn't budge. Then, I tried again. Then, I tried again. Then, I tried again. Zen *Then I tried again. Then I tried again. 5 hours later Then, I tried again. Then, I tried again. Then, I tried again. Then, I tri- oh wait, there was a key here the whole time: hee hee hhee, silly me. I opened the door and entered the house. It was too quiet. I know it was too quiet as accordance to the quietness scale. Here it is: The Quietness Scale: Not quiet. Kinda quiet. Quiet. Pretty quiet. Very quiet. Xtremely quiet. Too quiet. <<<--Where I am. Everything stopped moving. Ohhhh sheet! I venchured into the house. I heard movement upstairs and I running up there. I opened the door, but I found nothing. All I found was Osama Bin Laden making a nuke so I closed the door and let him continue. I tried walking away but zhenn I realised that I couldn't. Something was wraped around my leg. It is one of Slendy's tentacles!!!!! He statred dragging me up to him and he was ready to send me to purgatory. Luckily, I grabbed a lamp and froo it at his head. he fell back and screamed "What the fuck you bitch!" (Slenderman can talk by the way) at me. I yoozd this opportunity to run. He was chasing me around the house. I ran into Osama BIn Laden's room and shut the door. He was sitting there 'n shock. Slendy bursted in and I jumped out the 2 story window. Bin Laden said "You won't take me alive, fucker". When I hit the ground, the pin of a grenade was thrown out the window and Laden screamed "allahu akbar" and the house bloo up. Osama died, but Slendey didn't. Aye was running out of the creepy-ass woods. Slenderman then spawned i front of me and static starting to appeering. I turned aroun d and ran the other direction. I eventualy lost him and made it out of zhare allivve!!!!!! made it back here. Oh yea, I forgot to mention thaat I took picshores of the place. Here they are. Also, I took a picture of Slendermand. This is a reel photo which givz proof to his existense. Any debunk by anyone to debunk it means that they are so full uv ignorance and stupidity. Oops, wrong photo. There we go. Forget that happened. It was all a joke. Anyways, this is more than enough proof to convince the entire population of poeple ten timz over so it's clear that senderman exists now stfu faggots!!!!! Hoewever, I still have more work to be done. I recentlly looked by that house and only 1 room was destroyed. The fior somehhow put istelf out before the hole house was destyored. Senderman wants me back there. He has so much more in stoar for me. I ecsaped too ealry. He watns to shoh me somefing. I kep on seeing him bekonning for me to go bak. In fact, Slendermann's trying to get me to bo back right now. *Slenderman holding up sign in backyard which reads "Go back there, bitch. I'll give you a cookie!". I wil go back. I need to shee wat's the purpose of that house is! Read Part 1! Read part 3! Another masterpiece made by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Engwish Category:Slender Man Category:Troll pasta Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta